


Karmagisa One-Shots

by DarknessChains



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anorexia, Child Abuse, Cute, Deaf Character, F/M, Fantasy, Female Shiota Nagisa, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, M/M, Muteness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessChains/pseuds/DarknessChains
Summary: Fanfiction full of Karmagisa one-shots!REQUESTS OPEN! Please send requests! Love you all <3





	1. Class Princess

### Karmagisa: Class Princess

DISCLAIMER: NAGISA IS FEMALE IN THIS ONE!

Nagisa was the class princess. She was the kindest, most caring and the only girl in the class. She was also adorable and the teacher's pet.

Everyone was chatting except Nagisa because she the only girl and didn't know what to talk about with the boys. The teacher then walked in, Asano Gakushuu.

"Everyone QUIET DOWN!" Mr. Asano yelled. Everyone stayed quiet and ran to their seats. He then started talking.

"Akabane Karma! I heard that you hit a student in this class! Detention!" Mr. Asano yelled.

"Are you just trying to find an excuse to give me detention?" Karma asked having a smirk on his face.

"Of course I am. I can't allow you to be in this class.. However, you did hit a student and you deserve detention!" Mr. Asano yelled.

"Geez you're no fun." Karma pouted.

"Ugh... I am done... Just study.." Mr. Asano said as he walked out of his classroom. Nagisa needed help studying so she went to Karma since she knew she could trust him.

"K-Karma-Kun..." Nagisa went over to his desk.

"Yeah?" Karma asked. Nagisa pulled out her notebook and hugged it.

"Can you help me study?" Nagisa asked.

"I will help you study Nagisa!" All the boys yelled. Karma and Nagisa were surprised from all the yelling. For some reason, Karma had this strange feeling of him wanting to be with Nagisa.

"Sure, I'll help you." Karma said smiling. 

"Woah woah! Why would you study with him out of all people?!" One student exclaimed.

"Yeah! He might hurt you if you got a question wrong!" Another student yelled.

"Or start doing inappropriate things to you!" Another student yelled.

"H-he isn't like that." Nagisa said nervously trying to calm everyone down. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"T-the only reason I asked him was b-because he always helps me study..." Nagisa said.

"I won't allow him to help you study." A voice said. Everyone was shocked when they saw Mr. Asano.

"Oh why is that teach?~" Karma asked with a wider smirk.

"You and Nagisa may be friends.. However, you might do something horrible to her and cover it up by saying you're her friend." Mr. Asano said.

"Sensei.. Karma isn't like that." Nagisa said.

"We don't know for sure." Mr. Asano said.

"K-karma has helped me study for all the tests we have and he hasn't done anything like that." Nagisa said.

"Okay fine! You can study with him!" Mr. Asano gave up. He then looked at Nagisa with gentle eyes.

"Just be careful..." Mr. Asano whispered. Nagisa smiled gracefully and nodded.

'She really is a princess...' Everyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for how short this is! I will try to do my best to make my one-shots longer! Thank you for reading this!


	2. Maid Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of what they did for the school festival in the actual series, they did a maid cafe!

### Karmagisa: Maid Cafe

"Okay everyone! We are having a school festival! Any ideas for the theme?" Koro-sensei announced.

"A maid cafe!" Nakamura yelled.

"Yeah!" Fuwa yelled.

"A maid cafe it is!" Koro-sensei yelled.

"Yes! I get to see the girls in maid outfits!" Okajima said.

"An excuse for me to see Nagisa in a maid outfit~" Karma said. Nagisa blushed.

"K-Karma! I am not going to wear a maid outfit!" Nagisa yelled.

"Awww but you would look so adorable!" Karma pouted.

"I overheard that Nagisa crossdressed at the Island but I never got to see myself." Maehara said.

"Us girls and Nagisa will be putting on maid outfits!" Nakamura said dragging Nagisa. Nagisa knew he couldn't do anything so he gave up.

###### 

"We are in our maid outfits!" They heard Nakamura. All the girls then came out.

"You girls look pretty." Maehara said smirking. 

"Woahh..." Okajima said.

"Nagisa... Get out here~" Nakamura said.

"No." Nagisa said.

"Come on." Kataoka said.

"No." Nagisa said. Fuwa then pulls him out.

"F-fuwa!" Nagisa yells.

"Doesn't Nagisa look adorable!" Nakamura yelled smiling. Nagisa was wearing the same maid outfit as the girls were wearing. He had his hair down which were also tucked behind the ears which made him look more like a girl. Oh and he was blushing in embarrassment.

"Nagisa. Are you 100% sure you're a boy?" Itona asked.

"I am very sure!" Nagisa yelled.

"You look adorable!" Maehara said. 

"Let's start the maid cafe!" Koro-sensei yelled. The guys hurried to get in their butler outfits (well except Nagisa).

"Nagisa!!!!" Nagisa heard a familiar voice.

"Y-Yuji-kun!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Oh the guy who thought you were a girl and fell for you~" Nakamura teased.

"Nagisa found a boy?" Karma asked.

"When he crossdressed at the island, a boy asked Nagisa out~ Or that's what Fuwa told me." Nakamura explained smirking.

"Nagisa-Chan! You look so cute in a maid outfit!" Yuji yelled. Nagisa blushed.

"So you're that Yuji dude who is trying to hit on Nagisa.. right?" Karma asked.

"I-I'm not trying to hit on her! I just have taken a liking to her!" Yuji said nervously.

"Sorry, she is taken~" Karma said smirking. Nagisa blushed even more and was now the shade of Karma's hair.

"I didn't know you were Nagisa-Chan's boyfriend." Yuji said in disappointment. 

"Well now you know." Karma said.

"Well it was nice seeing you Nagisa-Chan!" Yuji yelled walking away.

"Aww, he didn't want to stay to taste some of our food?" Karma asked while pouting.

"Karma-Kun....." Nagisa sighed. There was also another problem. 

"Guys! Nagisa's mom is here!" Sugino yelled.

"Ah poop! She is going to be mad at us for dressing Nagisa in a maid outfit!" Okajima yelled. It was already too late.

"Nagisa-Chan!" Nagisa's mom (Hiromi) yelled.

"H-hi..." Nagisa said.

"You look adorable in a maid outfit!" Hiromi yelled. Everyone stared in shock.

'How is she not mad?!' Everyone thought. Well, except for Nagisa himself.

"You always refuse to wear dresses at home! I never thought of you wearing a maid outfit!" Hiromi said with lots of excitement.

"Ah, so you're Nagisa's mom!" Karma exclaimed walking besides Nagisa.

"Yes I am! And you are?" Hiromi asked.

"Karma! Nagisa's boyfriend!" Karma yelled.

"EH!??!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"K-KARMA!" Nagisa yelled.

"Really!? That's wonderful! I am so glad Nagisa has a boyfriend!" Hiromi yelled.

'This is insane...' Nagisa thought.


	3. Mute!Nagisa x Karma

### Chapter 3: Mute and Deaf Nagisa x Karma

"Everyone please quiet down!" Korosensei yelled. Everyone shut their mouths and waited for Korosensei to say something.

"Come in please." Korosensei said. A blue haired boy who had his long hair resting on his shoulders came in.

"His name is Nagisa. Please respect him like you respect the rest of your classmates." Korosensei said. He then pointed at the empty desk which signaled Nagisa to go there.

_During Study Session..._

"Hi Nagisa! My name is Kayano!" Kayano said. Nagisa took out his notebook and wrote 'Sorry, I cannot hear. Please write here.' and passed it to Kayano.

Kayano smiled and wrote 'Hi Nagisa! I am Kayano!' and passed it back to Nagisa. Terasaka then came to them and tucked Nagisa's hair behind his ear which revealed hearing aids.

"Hey, can I see those hearing aids?" Terasaka asked innocently. Nagisa being a clueless cinnamon roll, took off his hearing aids and gave it to Terasaka to see. Terasaka laughed and threw the hearing aids in the trashcan. Him and his gang (except Itona) laughed non-stop. Nagisa panicked and went to the trashcan to find his hearing aids.

"Ew he is actually going to get them!" Terasaka yelled.

"Guys that's not nice!" Sugino yelled.

"Apologize right now!" Isogai yelled as he went to Nagisa to help him find his hearing aids. Terasaka then noticed Nagisa's notebook and went to it.

"What is this?" Terasaka asked.

"Let go of that! Nagisa needs that to communicate!" Kayano yelled. Terasaka ignored her and ripped the notebook. Nagisa then started crying silently. Unfortunately, Nagisa and Isogai couldn't find the hearing aids. Nagisa went back to his desk, wiping his tears and not knowing what to do. Terasaka then looked at Nagisa.

"Why doesn't he speak then?!" Terasaka exclaimed.

_Past..._

_"Okay! You guys are going to partner up and work on a project! The project will be about the techniques of art! Now partner up!" The teacher said as she happily clapped her hands. _

_"Karma.. Want to work together?" Nagisa asked. Karma nodded and smiled. They both walked to a place to work and suddenly, Nagisa tripped._

_"Hahahaha!" Three guys laughed._

_"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Karma yelled._

_"His voice is annoying!" One guys yelled._

_"That's it?!" Karma exclaimed. The three guys laughed and walked away._

_Nagisa has been getting bullied by his voice when he was in kindergarten and decided it was best to not talk._

###### 

_After School..._

They were all dismissed and Nagisa saw Karma outside. Karma walked towards Nagisa and noticed he didn't have his hearing aids nor his notebook. Karma decided to grab his own notebook (since he isn't able to do sigh language) and wrote 'What happened?' and gave it to Nagisa to write. Nagisa wrote 'My hearing aids fell and someone stepped on it by accident. My notebook is staying at school just in case I don't forget it at home.' He lied and Karma knew.

Lately, Nagisa had to keep buying hearing aids because Terasaka kept on throwing them away which had Karma worried. Nagisa had to buy 6 pairs of hearing aids in a month.

"You're Nagisa's teacher right?" Karma went in looking angry. (Korosensei is in his human form)

"Yes I am. Is anything wrong?" Korosensei asked.

"Yes! Nagisa had to buy 6 pairs of hearing aids this month! He doesn't have his notebook! He is always lying about why he doesn't have them! But I know something is up!" Karma yelled.

"Is that why Nagisa isn't here?" Korosensei asked.

"Yes... I am afraid he is being bullied..." Karma said.

"Terasaka... Do you have anything to do with this?" Korosensei asked.

"Um..." Terasaka gulped.

"Korosensei." Isogai said.

"Yes?" Korosensei asked.

"Terasaka has been throwing Nagisa's hearing aids in the trash or outside and ripped his notebook." Isogai said.

"Well I am not the only one bullying!" Terasaka yelled.

"Who else then?!" Korosensei was getting angry.

"M-Muramatsu and Yoshido!" Terasaka yelled.

"Is this true?!" Korosensei exclaimed.

"I-it is..." Yoshida and Muramatsu said.

"You guys realize how expensive hearing aids are and how he needs them right?" Korosensei asked. They all nodded.

"I am very sorry... Please let Nagisa know that we are very sorry and we want him back..." Korosensei apologized.

"I will see..." Karma said.

###### 

"Nagisa.." Karma said as he went inside. Nagisa came to him with puffy red eyes.

"I had too..." Karma said. Karma hugged Nagisa.

"W-why haven't you told me?" Karma said crying. 

"Please talk to me!" Karma yelled in tears. Nagisa could hear him yell.

"K-Karma... D-Don't cry..." Nagisa said.

"I love you..." Nagisa said.

"I love you too..." Karma said.


	4. War of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very inspired by the anime "Kaguya Sama Love Is War". I decided to use this concept for this one-shot because I feel that it would be pretty interesting. Karma would be the president and Nagisa would be the vice-president.
> 
> Fem Nagisa! (If you don't want fem Nagisa, I can add another chapter like this but Nagisa is male).

### Karmagisa: War of Love

Kunugigaoka Junior High is a respected school in Tokyo. Everyone in the school has the knowledge and manners (pretend class E isn't a thing) of the whole universe. Akabane Karma, the president of the student council. Shiota Nagisa, the vice-president of the student council. Both competing... in the war of love.

###### 

Shoita Nagisa. A beautiful girl with her blue hair down resting on her shoulders. She starts walking to school. Yes walking. She usually goes in a car but this time she is walking because she now knows that Akabane Karma also walks to school. 

'Maybe I will get to see president!' Nagisa thought with excitement. Nagisa then looked at her bag and smiled.

'I even made him lunch.' Nagisa thought while blushing.

###### 

Akabane Karma. A handsome boy walking to school. Well more like rushing to school. His house is far away so he leaves his house early to go to school. However, he always ends up rushing because his always gets distracted. Karma stops and looks in his bag.

'I forgot my lunch! What do I do!? I already am this far?!' Karma thought with panic. Karma then looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late.

'AH! I NEED TO HURRY!' Karma thought as he started to run.

When he was running, he then found Shiota Nagisa.

"S-SHIOTA!" Karma yelled trying to get her attention. Luckily, Nagisa turned around and blushes.

"P-president?!" Nagisa asked with confusion.

"... Hahhh hahh... Shiota, get on me." Karma said breathing heavily.

"W-w-w-w-what? P-president?!" Nagisa was now really confused and was blushing a lot more.

"We... are... going... to... be.... LATE!" Karma yelled.

"B-but-but-" Nagisa wasn't sure on what to say but before she could finish her sentence...

"No time! We have to hurry!" Karma yelled grabbing Nagisa bridal style. Nagisa didn't know what to do but she felt really happy.

'Being carried by president! This is a...dream...' Nagisa thought having a small smile.

###### 

Karma allowed Nagisa to stand on her own and started breathing heavily.

"Hahh... Hahh... Finally... In.... Time...." Karma said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry president. I didn't mean to be a burden." Nagisa said. Karma immediately went to Nagisa and held her hands.

"You are not a burden Shiota. I am happy we got to walk together." Karma said.

'P-president....' Nagisa thought.

###### 

'AHHHH! WHY DID I SAY SOMETHING SO EMBARRASSING??! WHY DID I CARRY HER BRIDAL STYLE?!?!' Karma thought putting his head down in his arms on his desk.

"President! Where is your lunch?" Kayano asked.

"Oh Kayano. I forgot it." Karma said. Nagisa's eyes lit up. She stood up from the couch and walked over to Karma with the bento she was planning to give.

"President. I made an extra just in case if someone forgot. Here you go." Nagisa said giving the bento to Karma.

"That is very kind of you Shiota." Karma said accepting the offer.

"N-nagisa! D-do you like president that much that you decided to put cucumbers that look like hearts?" Kayano asked blushing. Nagisa then realized what she was talking about and immediately blushed.

"O-oh um I just wanted to be creative with the lunch!" Nagisa quickly defended.

"Oh Shiota. It's very kind to add hearts to the bento you are giving me." Karma teased.

"I-I-" Nagisa was in a corner.

'Defeated.' Karma thought smirking.

"Those aren't hearts. Those are flowers." Asano stated as he walked in.

'Gakushuu!' Nagisa thought.

Karma then looked down and was noticed by Kayano.

"President! Are you sad that Nagisa didn't give you hearts?" Kayano asked.

"N-no! I am happy with anything!" Karma said.

"The president wanted hearts. Adorable." Nagisa said smirking.

**RESULTS: AKABANE LOSES**

###### 

Akabane Karma. A handsome boy studying and eating his lunch that was made by Shiota Nagisa. He may look normal but inside, he was really happy to eat food made by Shiota Nagisa. Karma then looked at Nagisa.

'She is studying as well... Maybe I can ask her if we could study together. No. That is basically admitting I like her.. She will tell me, "You want to study with me? Alone? Adorable." AH! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! But I really want to study with her. Maybe if I just wait here and she asks if we could study, that could work. Of course that won't happen! What if I go to her and ask about a question I don't understand even though I do so I could sit beside her and stay there so it's like we are studying together! NO! Not only will that make me seem clingy but also not intelligent for asking about a question! Ah this situation is really tough!' Karma thought hard on how to study with Nagisa.

###### 

Shiota Nagisa. A beautiful girl studying on the couch and drinking tea. She may look like she is studying but she really has her mirror on the textbook to see what Akabane Karma is doing.

'President is thinking hard about studying. Maybe I should study as well. I want to study with him though. I can ask how the lunch is and he might come here! If that doesn't work, I will just have to think through my action!' Nagisa thought.

''President. How is the lunch?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh it's really delicious. Thank you very much." Karma said.

"I'm glad." Nagisa said.

"Shiota. May I sit beside you?" Karma asked.

'Yes yes yes yes! We can study together!' Nagisa thought.

"If you want." Nagisa said. Karma got up and sat beside Nagisa.

"Why do you have a mirror on your textbook?" Karma asked.

"O-oh um well! I-I just thought something was on my face." Nagisa said. Karma then stared at Nagisa.

"P-president?" Nagisa asked.

"Nope, your face is good." Karma said as he looked back at his textbook. Nagisa did the same and blushed.

'We were so close... I feel...happy...' Nagisa thinks.

**RESULTS: SHIOTA AND AKABANE WIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a part 2 of this! I will try my best to do a part 2!


	5. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma helps Nagisa study but shows up wearing glasses.

### Karmagisa: Glasses

Nagisa was sitting in his room waiting for Karma to show up. He was going to help Nagisa study for a few subjects, especially math. Though he wasn't expecting the entrance Karma was putting on. 

His bedroom door was opened instantly. Nagisa flinched as he heard the loud 'BANG' from the door hitting against the wall. He looked at the door then looked at who was the one to slam the door. 

Karma Akabane.

Right hand on his hip, right leg just a bit more in front of the left and his left hand holding the door open. Not only was his stance weird... but one thing added to his appearance that made Nagisa go wild inside.

Glasses. Normal glasses are on the Karma Akabane. 

"K-Karma!?" Nagisa exclaimed. Karma walked towards Nagisa and sat down. He looked straight at Nagisa and had a smirk formed on his face causing Nagisa to blush and look away.

'Don't think about it. Don't think about it. D-Don't even think about how Karma looks great with those glasses and how it's making you so attractive to him. DAMMIT!' Nagisa thought as he was trying really hard to surpass his embarrassment and a "small" crush. Nagisa quickly looked at his work that he laid out on the table before Karma came in and pretended he was focusing on the work instead of trying to hide himself.

"What is it that you need help on?" Karma asked acting like that whole entrance never happened.

"I-I n-need some help on um math." Nagisa managed to stutter out.

"Alright. So let's see... You want to try this problem first?" Karma asked. Nagisa nodded quickly and listened to Karma helping him.

After the study help, Karma finally went home and Nagisa let out a huge sigh.

'Karma looked so wonderful in those glasses. It's makes my insides feel word... A-Am I s-sick? No I can't be. I wouldn't feel good but this feeling... makes me feel happy... Am I a masochist?! No that can't be it... I guess I get this feeling sometimes when I'm usually around Karma... but that's because he is an amazing friend that makes me feel joy. Today though... it definitely cannot be a feeling to ignore.' Nagisa thought as he gently placed his hand on his chest.

###### 

"E-Every time I am around Karma... this feeling only feels light but yesterday it felt like a huge roller coaster." Nagisa said nervously as he put his hands on his cheeks. Nakamura and Kayano couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"W-What's so funny?" Nagisa asked feeling even more embarrassed.

"Haha! It seems like our innocent Nagisa has a crush!" Nakamura yelled laughing.

"N-Not so loud!" Nagisa yelled.

"No worries Nagisa. No one is around." Kayano said trying to hold her laughter. 

"Hm. What makes you think that the feeling increased that specific day?" Sugino asked trying very hard to hold his laughter.

"W-Well w-when he came to my house to help me study... he h-had g-g-g-glasses on... It looked so amazing on him. I couldn't even look straight into his eyes." Nagisa said quietly as he smiled remembering how Karma looked. Sugino couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"S-S-Seriously guys! T-T-This isn't funny!" Nagisa yelled.

"Didn't know you were into that!" Nakamura yelled falling on her side.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

"You're into guys with glasses." Sugino said smirking.

"B-But I-I don't like Takebayashi." Nagisa said.

"Are you sure you don't feel a little attraction towards him?" Kayano asked.

"I-I g-guess he does look good in glasses...." Nagisa whispered.

"Hmmm who knew the adorable Nagisa has a glasses fetish?" A voice appeared behind Nagisa. They all turn to the source of the voice and saw Karma. In glasses.

"K-K-K-Karma!" Nagisa yelled in surprise.

"Yo!" Karma yelled as he sat beside Nagisa. Nagisa wanted to hide in the tree they were right in front of but he couldn't even move.

"Yep! The Nagisa Shiota has a glasses fetish!" Nakamura yelled.

"D-Don't yell!" Nagisa yelled.

"Oooh~ Nagisa gets quite aroused when with guys with glasses? How scandalous!" Koro-sensei appeared.

"Wouldn't expect Nagisa to be into that." Maehara said feeling intrigued with the conversation happening.

"Mou!! I don't!" Nagisa yelled covering his face with his hands.

"Aww it's okay to be honest." Karma said hugging Nagisa on the side. Nagisa couldn't help but feel completely in love with Karma when wearing glasses. Nagisa's hands were set down and all he did was stare at Karma.

"So Nagisa is into guys with glasses. I mean every time Karma does that, Nagisa just says "Karma! Please get off!" but this time he is stuck in Karma's gaze when he has glasses." Bitch-sensei said.

"Even Bitch-sensei agrees!" Sugino yelled.

"FINE I PROBABLY HAVE A GLASSES FETISH!" Nagisa yelled knowing that they were completely right. 

Nagisa never noticed but he always had been attracted to guys with glasses. Every time he sees a guy like that, he couldn't help but stare in admiration and love... Many were not comfortable so they walked away quickly causing Nagisa to go back to his senses with embarrassment.

"Sooo Nagisa.... Wanna be my boyfriend?" Karma asked smirking.

"I-I-I l-like you but not because of your glasses.... Glasses are very attractive but I like you f-f-for y-y-you..." Nagisa stuttered out fidgeting with his fingers.

"Woohoo! Finally!" The whole class yelled.

Nagisa's eyes went blank.

'I forgot they were here...' Nagisa thought.


End file.
